falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel Radio
Rebel Radio is a radio station located in Cotton Bluff that caters to much of the Klansmen Confederacy. The radio also acts a sort of advertiser or recruiter for the Confederacy, showing how glorious their nation is to the wider wasteland. Partially funded by the Klansmen Confederacy, Rebel Radio is perhaps the most widely listened to station in Mississippi and one of the largest in the Southeast. History Rebel Radio was founded by Thad Knox and a group of interested businessmen in 2261, just as the conflict between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Mississippi Traders Union was winding down. Thad Knox was a fellow klansmen and a rival of Grand Wizard Franklin Reynolds who both wanted to profit from advertising made off of the radio and also wanted to gain influence through increased communication. Before Rebel Radio, many within the Confederacy had their own radios but had no one to tune in to besides the rare local enthusiast or a radio station from the outside. So, there was a lot of enthusiasm when Rebel Radio, a station catering specifically to members of the Klansmen Confederacy, hit the airwaves. Advertising and local fame brought Thad Knox prosperity. However, he soon became complacent with his wealth and did not look for more political power. In the first ten years or so of its existence, Rebel Radio was mostly just music with the young Hugh Stephens, an assistant of Knox, acting as an announcer and DJ. By 2270 though, Thad Knox wanted to diversify his lineup and made Stephens start reading off the news of the Klansmen Confederacy. Stephens took his new job as reporter as very serious, and he became a trusted name in much of the Confederacy for his intrepid reporting on the Crucifix War. Knox wanted to make further programs and had his staff crank out a few radio dramas between 2270 and 2275. Most of these, most prominently The Illness and A Walk Down Memory Lane, were effectively soap operas. That was until The Last Man in America came onto the scene. The idea for Last Man came from from David Cahoon, a veteran of the Crucifix War and a former employee of the station. Cahoon was paired with Mason Yapp and Abraham Willis to make the radio serial a reality. This production proved to very successful for Rebel Radio, and it would run for four seasons overall from 2275 to 2280. The radio serial would be the most wildly profitable in all of Rebel Radio's history, even though there was much strife within the production. After the end of Last Man, the creative light went out of Rebel Radio, and the current radio station is back to its old ways of music and soap operas. Stephens is now the head of the radio station with Yapp working under him and exploiting the legacy of Last Man. Rebel Radio continues to be the largest radio station in the Confederacy even though many of its former listeners are a little disappointed. Programming Music The most common music choices for Rebel Radio are classical and country, with a wide library going back to before the war. As to be expected by a radio station within klansmen territory, the music library is carefully curated to root out any influence from Jews, blacks, or other races. This process is not entirely accurate though, with the occasional record slipping through. Sample Playlist *Hank Williams - Cold Cold Heart *Johnny Cash - Ain't No Grave *Hank Williams - The Pale Horse And His Rider *Johann Pachelbel - Canon in D *Bob Dylan - The Times They Are A-Changin *Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1 *Marty Robbins - El Paso *Johnny Cash - The Man Comes Around News News throughout the Klansmen Confederacy and beyond is covered by Rebel Radio. Hugh Stephens is the announcer for Rebel Radio and the fame gained from being the announcer is what led to him being made head of Rebel Radio after Thad Knox's departure. Stephens does the new roundup every weekday and takes breaks on weekends unless emergencies call him to make a special announcement. Productions Radio *The Illness (2270-2273) *A Walk Down Memory Lane (2270-2276) *The House of White (2273) *The Last Man in America (2275-2280) *The Bible: Abridged (2280-) *Questions (2282-2285) *The Maneater (2285-) Notable Staff Hugh Stephens Hugh Stephens is the head of Rebel Radio and the radio station's announcer. The original announcer for the radio station under Thad Knox, Stephens became a household name in much of the Klansmen Confederacy. With this clout, Stephens was a easy choice for the successor to Knox when he retired in 2273. Stephens is given partial credit for the success of The Last Man in America, but he had little in way of helping out with the production. Although he makes a charismatic personality on the radio, Stephens is rather passive and prefers the current status quo compared to taking any big risks. He has little love for Mason Yapp but sees him as an effective decision-maker. Mason Yapp Mason Yapp is Stephens's right-hand man and the current writer for all of Rebel Radio's serials. A young man who worked as a production assistant for A Walk Down Memory Lane, Yapp was hand-picked by Thad Knox to assist David Cahoon in writing The Last Man in America alongside Abraham Willis. The production of Last Man was one full of discord, with the writers clashing with one another over just about every issue. Mason Yapp would emerge on top, subsuming Cahoon's vision in favor of his own. This led to Willis's termination and Cahoon's departure from Rebel Radio after the end of Last Man. Ever since then, Yapp has taken the lead on many of the projects of Rebel Radio. A man with a powerful personality and vision, Yapp does not have a necessarily good message, but he is determined to see his vision through whatever the cost. Quotes Category:Radio Stations Category:Mississippi